This invention relates to attachments for home appliances and, in the preferred embodiments, to home rotisserie oven attachments for roasting coffee.
The present invention, in its preferred embodiments, provides a coffee roaster attachment for a home rotisserie oven. In one preferred embodiment, the roaster is a cylindrical stainless steel mesh container enclosed at one end by a gear wheel. Green coffee beans are poured into this cylinder and the open end is closed by a second gear wheel. The roaster is then advantageously placed into a conventional home rotisserie oven appliance with one of the gear wheels meshed with a motor-driven gear within the oven proper. The oven is then turned on causing rotation of the coffee beans in the container proximate to the oven""s electrical heating element.
One of the many features of the preferred embodiments of the invention is that the coffee roaster advantageously incorporates the gear driven assembly normally supplied with a home rotisserie oven, thereby both substantially lowering the cost of the unit to the ultimate consumer and simplifying assembly and disassembly of the coffee roaster.
The gourmet coffee industry has been one of the fastest growing segments of the food processing business in the last few years. The present invention brings to consumers the ability to roast coffee in their homes in an efficient and economical way. The preferred embodiments of this invention enable gourmet coffee drinkers to cut their costs by as much as 50% and have even fresher coffee. For those who buy canned coffee, they now can, for mere pennies more than they are currently paying, enjoy gourmet coffee.